Bem-Vindo à Nova York
by ENILLORAC
Summary: Regina vai à Nova York para tentar encontrar Robin Hood, mas após uma tentativa frustrada ela decide tomar uma café antes de ir para casa. Quem ela encontra lá?
1. Chapter 1

**Bem-vindo à Nova York**

* * *

 **Emparelhamento:** Emma S./ Regina M. aka The Evil Queen

 **Sumário:** Nesta história os acontecimentos de Storybroke se dão na ordem da série, apenas Emma e Henry não foram levados de volta à cidade. Eles ainda vivem em NY, e aparentemente, a cidade não é tão grande assim

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Aviso1:** Nesta história os acontecimentos de Storybroke se dão na ordem da série, apenas Emma e Henry não foram levados de volta à cidade. Eles ainda vivem em NY, e aparentemente, a cidade não é tão grande assim.

 **Aviso2** : Se você não gosta de romance entre duas mulheres, sinta-se livre para deixar a página.

 **Aviso3** : Me desculpe por todos os erros que você com certeza vai encontrar aqui. Alguém gostaria de ser meu/minha _Beta_. Isso me deixaria super feliz. Super! =]

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

Henry olhou de longe a morena na cafeteria. Mais uma vez ela estava lá e mais uma vez Henry a pegou olhando para ele e Emma.

"Mãe?" ele pediu enquanto pegava a o copo de chocolate quente. Assim que Emma pagou pelas bebidas ela olhou para o menino e sorriu "Sim garoto, o que é isso?" – "Aquela moça está olhando para nós outra vez" ele sussurrou e se virou para caminhar em direção à porta. "A mesma da última semana?" ela puxa a porta para o menino sair e discretamente olha para a mulher no fundo da loja. "Sim, a mesma morena" ele diz e então eles saem passando pelo vidro e observando a morena que tomou cuidado para não ser pega olhando para eles dessa vez. Emma deu de ombros e guiou o menino para o bug amarelo. "Talvez ela pense que nós somos bonitos" ela sorriu e o garoto sorriu de volta para ela sobre o bug antes de entrar. "E você vai falar com ela?" Henry pediu e Emma quase corou. "Eu não converso com mulheres Henry" ela completou com um sorriso amarelo. "Por que não? Somos todos seres humanos..." Henry tomou um gole do chocolate quente e Emma ligou o carro, negando ao menino uma resposta.

"Certo, posso buscar você após a aula? Ou você vai a algum lugar hoje?" Emma tomou um gole do café e rumou em direção à escola de Henry, logo ela teria que trabalhar também. "Não, direto para casa" o garoto responde e pega a mochila no banco de trás. Emma logo para o carro na frente da escola e Henry desce e acena um tchau antes de caminhar para o prédio.

Ela tamborila os dedos sobre o volante antes de ligar o carro novamente. Realmente a morena era uma mulher muito bonita e havia algo dentro dela que parecia conhecer aquela mulher. Ela tentou ignorar nas primeiras vezes em que os olhos delas se encontraram, mas não era algo que acabou sendo esquecido. Muito pelo contrário, a cada dia que se passava e ela via a mulher todos os dias na cafeteria, começou a ficar mais claro que havia algo. Era em algum nível diferente, inexplicável, quase mágico. Ela chacoalhou a cabeça e ligou o carro, talvez amanhã ela pudesse falar com a morena.

* * *

 ** _N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bem vindo à Nova York**

* * *

 **Declaração:** Todos os personagens não são meus. Só quero brincar com eles.

 **Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A: Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Era sábado. Henry não estaria na cafeteria hoje, então Emma respirou fundo e abriu a porta, estava chovendo lá fora e talvez hoje fosse um bom dia para um chá. Ela olhou para o lugar onde a morena normalmente sentava e por um segundo o coração dela caiu. Ela não estava lá hoje... Ela pediu o chá para a atendente e se sentou perto do balcão. A jovem jogou um sorriso e foi preparar o chá. Emma pegou o guardanapo nas mãos e começou a amassá-lo antes de abrir e alisar de volta, era um habito irritante, ela admitia sempre. Assim que a garota se virou para ela novamente, ela ouviu o sino da porta e o vento gelado entrar no ambiente. Ela se virou a tempo de ver a mulher entrar, e parecia até mágica. Era um frio maldito, chuva caindo feio lá fora, mas o sorriso que a morena tinha nos lábios era quase quente, era quase familiar. E era para Emma. Ela se virou para a menina e entregou as notas para pagar pela bebida, um blush discreto subia pelo pescoço dela. "Bom dia" Emma quase se arrepiou ao ouvir a voz da mulher. Era com ela?

Emma se virou e encontrou o sorriso ainda lá e por um segundo não houve reação. "Oi" ela falou e o sorriso da mulher ficou ainda maior. "Sempre eloquente senhorita Swan" ela ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto disse e se virou para a atendente. "Um café por favor" – "O de sempre?" – "Sim" assim que a menina se virou para preparar o café, Emma limpou a garganta e pediu "Como você sabe o meu nome?" ela colocou de volta o chá no balcão e a morena riu. "Eu sei algumas coisas sobre você e Henry..." Emma parou e ficou aguardando uma resposta melhor, mas quando ela percebeu que não teria e que estava realmente ficando assustada com a mulher, ela pegou novamente o copo e começou a caminhar em direção a saída. Ela podia jurar que ouviu a mulher xingar sob a respiração e antes que pudesse abrir a porta, Emma sentiu um aperto no braço e se virou para a morena que a tinha puxado. "Desculpe a grosseria" a mulher disse e Emma aguardou mais uma vez. "Talvez amanhã eu possa pagar um café para você como pedido de desculpa" a mulher falou e Emma a olhou por alguns segundos, antes que a realidade finalmente bateu nela. "Olha moça, eu não sei quem você é, mas acho melhor parar de vigiar a mim e meu filho, você está nos assustando. E eu vou chamar a policia" a loira falou e por um segundo ela imaginou ter visto algum tipo de dor nos olhos da mulher. "Sim, por isso o pedido de desculpas. Eu adoraria me explicar melhor, amanhã talvez..." _ela realmente está me pedindo isso? Amanhã é domingo._ "Amanhã é domingo moça, e eu tomo café com o meu filho. Em casa." Ela respondeu e tentou soltar-se do aperto da mulher. A morena a deixou ir e dessa vez Emma teve certeza de que havia dor naqueles belos olhos castanhos. _Ok, get a grip Emma Swan._ Parecia errado deixar a mulher desapontada e talvez isso fosse só o maldito instinto de cavaleiro brilhante batendo dentro dela, _coisa idiota._ Ela suspirou e tentou um sorriso. "Na segunda-feira talvez..." ela falou e uma luz acendeu no rosto da morena. "Tudo bem, segunda-feira então" e assim que a mulher foi voltar para o acento no balcão e pegar o café Emma limpou a garganta chamando a atenção dela. "Eu ainda não sei o seu nome..." ela pediu e assistiu um breve sorriso aparecer no rosto da mulher.

"Eu sou Regina Mills"

* * *

 ** _N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bem vindo à Nova York**

* * *

 **Declaração e Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A**_ **:** _**Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 3**

"Então você estava aqui para encontrar seu namorado?" Emma pediu enquanto puxou mais a blusa contra o corpo, estava frio demais para caminhar pela rua durante a manhã. _Que grande idéia Swan..._ "Sim, e ele realmente tinha se casado com a minha irmã. Não há nada que eu possa fazer a respeito." Regina disse enquanto apertou um pouco mais o copo de café com as mãos enluvadas. Elas estavam a duas quadras do Central Park e Emma realmente estava rezando para que elas chegassem ao Museu logo.

Regina disse que mal conhecia a cidade, então Emma se propôs a fazer um pequeno tour, ela poderia tirar um dia de folga pelo menos. "Sorte a minha que não tenho irmãos..." Emma falou e Regina soltou um riso engraçado. "Se você diz querida..." Emma às vezes não entendia a mulher. Ela ria de algumas frases ou situações inusitadas e Emma podia jurar que ela sabia mais do que estava contando.

"Você disse que sabia sobre mim e Henry, como?" ela pediu enquanto atravessavam uma rua e Regina olhou para ela quase com um olhar culpado. "Eu sou o prefeito de Storybrooke" a mulher disse e Emma pararia no lugar se elas não estivessem no meio da pista de rolagem. "Storybrooke? Prefeita?" ela repetiu e Regina quase riu outra vez. "Sim, e eu sei que você foi encontrada lá" ela completou a informação e Emma franziu a sobrancelha.

"Sim, e desde então você desenvolveu esse fascínio por mim e veio me procurar, aproveitando que está na cidade?" Emma estava se sentindo quase traída, como a mulher pode simplesmente se atrever a invadir a vida dela dessa maneira?

"Sim e não" Regina disse e tomou um gole do café. "Você ainda é uma cidadã da minha cidade, então eu queria saber como você está..." ela disse, mas Emma não parecia ter comprado a resposta. A loira subiu as escadas do Museu em silêncio e Regina temia que tivesse usado as palavras erradas. Ela não estava mentindo, mas essa não era a verdade.

"Olha, eu estava curiosa, ok? Sobre como você sobreviveu e como você se tornou a mulher que é" ela disse quando ambas chegaram à portaria. Emma logo pegou a carteira e pagou pelas das entradas, não houve sequer tempo para a morena protestar.

"Eu li algumas reportagens... E há algumas sobre Henry também. Ele é um menino muito inteligente" Regina completou e ela estava começando a ficar preocupada pelo fato de que Emma não estava falando nada. Era Emma Swan pelo amor dos deuses, ela tinha que argumentar de volta.

A loira finalmente olhou para ela e respirou fundo "Se você não fosse uma mulher tão jovem, bonita e aparentemente boa, eu realmente estaria com muito medo de você agora" Emma pegou um dos mapas e passou direto pelo grupo de turistas que estavam aguardando um guia. Regina sorriu e foi atrás da loira, ela estava diferente. O que era, exatamente, a morena ainda não conseguia identificar.

 _Eu disse bonita?_ Emma balançou a cabeça e se concentrou nas informações do panfleto e levou Regina até a parte dos animais selvagens. Henry adorava aquele lugar. "Henry gosta daqui."

A mulher passou por cada um dos animais, ela sabia que Henry gostava deles e secretamente ela gostava também. "Talvez eu faça um desse em Storybrooke" ela sorriu enquanto leu a placa que indicava um leão. "Vocês tem atrações turísticas lá?" Emma pediu enquanto se juntou à mulher. Regina podia sentir a dica de um perfume. Ela não se lembrava de ter dado essa memória para a mulher, era Emma de verdade.

"Não, não muitas. Temos a pesca de lagosta azul e uma grande reserva natural. Infelizmente não estamos abertos a novas licenças de pesca e caça esse ano." Ela disse e quase podia ver as engrenagens funcionando na cabeça de Emma. "Henry iria gostar de caçar eu acho" Regina assiste a loira olhar admirada os animais, e ela pensaria que é uma cena bonita se não tivesse uma imagens de um Henry com um rifle de caça nas mãos. "O que você disse?" ela pede sentindo a raiva ferver dentro do peito. "Henry. Ele gostaria de caçar, o menino é bem promissor a respeito de tiros ao alvo" assim que Emma terminou a frase, uma lâmpada estourou dentro do cenário dos macacos e ela saltou para trás. "Você viu isso?" Emma pediu e Regina sabia que era culpa dela, mágica. "Você ensinou um menino a atirar?" ela pediu indignada e Emma finalmente olhou para a morena. Ela podia ver a raiva nos olhos de Regina e por um segundo, ela sentiu medo. "S-Sim... Eu sou uma caçadora de inadimplentes. Trabalho com armas. E prefiro que o garoto saiba usar uma do que se matar com uma" Emma diz e abre um pouco a jaqueta para mostrar a glock num coldre sobre o braço esquerdo.

Regina ainda olha para ela com um pouco de raiva, mas parece que o entendimento entra na mente da mulher. Emma dá de ombros e tenta um sorriso. As pessoas geralmente não aceitam muito bem essa prática.

"Como prefeita, acho que me acostumei mais com a política como arma do que uma arma de fogo..." Regina balança um pouco a cabeça e respira fundo. Era uma conseqüência previsível para a nova vida que ela deu aos dois...

"Bom, Madame Mayor, acho que seu passeio chegou ao fim" Emma diz após algumas voltas pelo Museu. Elas começam uma caminhada tranqüila até a cafeteria. Emma iria buscar o bug e de volver Regina a um lugar onde ela soubesse caminhar. _Será que ela está hospedada longe? Ah, ai está! O maldito cavalheirismo de novo..._ "Vocês está hospedada longe daqui?" Emma pede quando elas chegam até o fusca amarelo. Regina dá de ombros e aponta sobre o ombro "No fim da rua". Emma sorri e antes que possa parar o impulso ela se vê dizendo que pode acompanhar a morena até lá. "Se você não for direto para algum outro lugar é claro..." ela diz e Regina não esconde o sorriso dessa vez. "Acredito que eu poderia usar um pouco mais da sua companhia, senhorita Swan" ela começa a caminhar pela calçada e Emma a segue.

Essa ligação entre ela, será que esse era o motivo? Mas ainda era cedo para dizer. _Cedo? Você quer vê-la outra vez Emma?_

Elas caminharam em silencio dessa vez, o ar já não era tão frio quanto pela manha, mas ainda era inverno. Emma parou quando chegaram até um hotel, era grande, bonito, do tipo em que prefeitos ficam... "Vejo você amanhã?" Regina pediu e Emma arregalou os olhos de surpresa. "Quer dizer, se você quiser..." a morena olhou para o chão e Emma não podia acreditar no que os olhos dela estavam vendo. A mulher estava corando? _Isso era um convite para um encontro?_ Ela esperou a mulher olhar para cima outra vez e não pode evitar sorrir. "A que horas eu devo encontrá-la, Majestade...?" Regina riu alto, "Você não está tentando se galanteadora está?" ela pediu erguendo uma sobrancelha e dando um passo mais perto da loira. "E você não está me convidando para um encontro está?" Emma devolveu a pergunta e aguardou. A morena pensou por alguns segundos, não havia mais blush no rosto da mulher e sim um olhar que fez Emma se sentir vasculhada, medida e testada. "Talvez" a morena finalmente respondeu. Emma sorriu e com um pequeno passo de aproximação, ela piscou para a mulher antes de sorrir. "Então talvez eu possa ser galanteadora..." ela sorriu e se virou para caminhar pela calçada.

"Emma?" a loira se virou mais uma vez e Regina sorriu. "Pode trazer Henry?" ela pediu com algo que parecia esperança nos olhos. "Sim, mas somente após o quarto encontro, moça curiosa..." Ela sorriu e Regina assentiu. Ela poderia lidar com isso.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Bem vindo à Nova York**

* * *

 **Declaração e Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A**_ **:** _**Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

Encontra Emma e Henry em Nova York não seria nenhuma surpresa, eu só esperava que isso não fosse acontecer. Quer dizer, foi difícil o bastante deixar eles partirem e agora que estamos todos de volta nesse mundo e eles com certeza ainda não se lembram de mim, vai ser como perde-los outra vez.

Talvez hajam realmente forças maiores do que nós que somos apenas personagens da nossa história, porque essa é a única explicação para eu entrar na mesma cafeteria que os dois.

Era um manhã fria e eu ignorei o bug amarelo parado na frente da loja, quer dizer, poderia haver milhões deles por ai. Mas assim que entrei na loja e o cheiro e chocolate quente me pegou, eu tive que olhar para a mesa com a mulher loira e o garoto de cabelos pretos conversando felizes. Meu mundo parou por um momento e a única coisa que me trouxe de volta foi a atendente me perguntando se estava tudo bem.

Os olhos de Henry encontraram os meus e eu sabia que ele tinha me notado, somente pela maneira que ele franziu as sobrancelhas. Antes que minha atitude pudesse parecer suspeita, eu me sentei no balcão e pedi um café. Será que eles tem whisky por aqui?

Eu descobri que Robin preferiu cumprir seu papel de honra com minha querida irmã e continuar vivendo com ela e os filhos. Doeu. E de uma forma como ninguém entenderia. Era o homem destinado a ser meu verdadeiro amor. Mas se ele estava disposto a me abandonar, talvez não fosse para ele ficar comigo de verdade. Eu estava deixando Nova York, ia voltar para Storybroke ou ir pra qualquer outro lugar. Mas então eu os vi. E continuei vendo pela próxima semana. Henry parecia feliz, parecia grande demais para o meu gosto na verdade. Mas eu sabia que um ano havia se passado.

Emma estava diferente, eu ainda não sabia o que era... Não até a manhã em que os olhos delas se encontraram com os meus. Houve curiosidade primeiro e depois, maldito seja, era desejo. Eu sempre soube que a admiração de Emma significava algo mais. Mas havia Neaw e Hook...

E acabamos ficando por olhares roubados até aquela manhã de sábado em que me atrasei. Deus, eu tive tanta vontade de rir no momento em que ela me disse um 'oi' idêntico a quando ela levou Henry para casa. Ainda era ela, mesmo com as memórias novas, ainda era Emma Swan que estava na minha frente.

E ainda é ela. Sentada ao meu lado, num banco em frente ao hotel ela tenta puxar mais a blusa para se aquecer. Eu rio e penso em convidá-la para subir, mas talvez não seja a melhor idéia. Ela pode pensar que estou me oferecendo. E além do mais, meu quarto parece mais com a casa do frankeinstein. Tubos de ensaio e substancias para todo lado. Há alguns dias eu venho trabalhando em uma poção para devolver a verdadeira memória para eles. Mas parte de mim tem desejado viver esta vida. Tão simples, tão fácil... Sem heróis, sem vilões, apenas eu, Emma e Henry. Um Henry que eu planejo conhecer no próximo sábado.

"Ei você ainda está ai?" ela acenou a mão na minha frente e eu sorri "Sim". Infelizmente, meu coração decidiu que agora era hora de admitir os sentimetoos que eu tive por essa mulher. Maldição. Finais felizes envolvem duas mulheres ou era o fato de que não estavam dentro de uma 'terra mágica' que permitia que isso também acontecesse? Não há príncipes encantados no mundo real.

Emma se levantou e me ofereceu a mão, eu peguei. Era o máximo de contato que tínhamos. Se eu deseja mais? Sim. Não! Eu não sei. Eu queria poder ter certeza, mas ao mesmo tempo isso tudo era tão incerto, tão inapropriado... Eu estava mentindo para ela, deixando de dizer a verdade. E como ela reagiria a esses sentimentos quando tivesse as memórias de volta? Eu sorri para ela mais uma vez, parecia fácil sorrir para essa mulher. E deus sabe quanto tempo eu precisava dar um sorriso genuíno.

Nós atravessamos a rua e paramos na frente do hotel. Eu podia sentir as chaves do meu quarto dentro do meu bolso, mas eu não queria pega-las. Emma deu um passo a diante e eu sabia que isso ia acontecer agora. Eu fechei meus olhos e respirei fundo. Eu podia sentir ela se aproximar, quando a mão deixou a minha e as duas seguraram meus braços. Eu podia sentir a respiração quente no meu rosto contra o ar frio da noite. "É sua primeira vez também?" ela me pediu e eu abri os olhos para ver o sorriso naqueles lábios vermelhos de frio. "Sim. Na minha terra as mulheres não fazem isso" eu disse e ela sorriu outra vez enquanto me abraçava. "Lá as mulheres podem ser prefeitas, mas não podem beijar outra mulher?" ela disse e eu segurei o riso. "Você pode ser até Rainha se quiser..." assim que as palavras deixaram meus lábios eu pude ler a resposta nos olhos dela. "E você seria minha Rainha, Majestade...?" ela pediu enquanto subiu uma das mãos para segurar o meu rosto. E então, esse sentimento dentro do meu peito explodiu. _É claro que eu seria._

Ao invés de uma resposta, avancei os últimos centímetros entre nós e coloquei um beijo casto naqueles lábios gelados. Ela me respondeu, e com um abraço firme, me puxou mais perto.

Deus, nem nos meus sonhos Emma Swan poderia ser uma boa beijadora, e com certeza ainda melhor do que Robin. Quando ela deslizou uma mão para a parte de baixo da minha cintura e puxou ainda mais contra o próprio corpo, eu não pude evitar um gemido. Se aproveitando da chance que tinha, ela deslizou timidamente a língua para dentro da minha boca, e eu então, fui aos céus.

* * *

 _ **N/A: Ainda aqui? Então me dê uma revisão camarada!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Bem vindo à Nova York**

* * *

 **Declaração e Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A**_ **:** _**Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo5**

"E como é executar uma cidade?" Henry pediu olhando com toda a concentração do mundo para Regina. Para minha Regina... "Chato. Cheio de reuniões e de gente reclamando" ela enrugou o nariz e eu não pude me parar de sorrir. Ela era linda. "Mas você tem um xerife... E ele pode prender as pessoas se você mandar?" ele pediu e anotou a ultima reposta num bloquinho. Henry estava oficialmente entrevistando a Prefeita de Storybroke, Maine. Ele estava feliz. "O último costumava fazer isso para mim. Mas atualmente estamos com o cargo em aberto" ela respondeu e olhou para mim, quase que sugestivamente. Regina e eu estávamos nos vendo há algum tempo. Eu tinha apresentado ela a Henry a algumas semanas e eles se tornaram quase que inseparáveis. Acho que é por que Regina comprar sorvete escondido para ele. A alguns dias ela disse que em breve teria que voltar para o Maine, afinal de contas, ela era a prefeita de uma cidade. E há alguns dias, ela tem me dito que o cargo de xerife está aberto. Mas eu ainda não acho que seria uma boa idéia pegar tudo e me mudar para o Maine. Henry tem escola e eu tenho alguns amigos aqui. E se as coisas não derem certo?

Ela respondeu a mais algumas perguntas para o trabalho de Henry e ele logo ficou satisfeito, era quase fim da escola e ele queria alguns pontos extras para o colegial. Logo Henry estava brincando com um helicóptero de controle remoto que ela achou boa idéia comprar para ele já que a aprovação com certeza seria com louvor. "Você está mimando ele" eu disse enquanto me deitei no cobertor atrás de mim. Os ventos já estavam um pouco mais quentes e eu podia aproveitar um pouco uma tarde ensolarada. Ela sorriu e se deitou ao meu lado. "Ele é uma boa criança" ela respondeu enquanto cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Eu não agüentei a tentação de me aconchegar ao lado dela, aninhando a cabeça no braço mais próximo de mim, eu afundei meu nariz na pequena porção de pele do pescoço de Regina. Deus, ela cheira tão bem...

"Emma?" ela pediu baixinho enquanto abaixava o braço e circulava o outro ao meu redor. "huum?" foi o mais eloqüente que eu consegui no momento. "Você acredita em contos de fadas?" ela pediu e eu imediatamente afastei meu rosto do pescoço dela e dei a ela meu melhor 'Que porra é essa?' olhar. "Não, é claro que não. Ou então nós duas teríamos príncipes encantados ao invés de nós duas" eu dei de ombros e logo abaixei o rosto novamente para onde eu estava. "Acho que você pode ter razão. Em alguns casos, até dão ladrões ou piratas reformados para as mocinhas boas" ela completou e eu realmente tentei entender o que ela queria dizer ou sequer de qual historia ela estava falando.

"Me deixe te contar uma historia Emma..." Ela disse e eu apenas assenti e respirei um ppouco mais daquele perfume viciante.

-Na floresta encantada, havia uma menina que estava passeando pelo pasto com seu amor verdadeiro. Eles planejavam fugir, pois a mãe da garota não a permitiria se casar com um garoto do estábulo. A menina então ouviu gritos e logo percebeu um cavalo sem controle correndo pelo prado com uma garota quase caindo dele. Se pensar suas vez a menina correu e salvou a menina. Por acaso, a menina era a princesa de um rei que estava procurando por uma nova esposa. Imediatamente a mãe da menina aceitou a proposta e a começou a preparar para o casamento. Mas a menina não aceitou. Na noite seguinte ela tinha tudo pronto para partir com seu amor verdadeiro, mas então a princesa apareceu e descobriu o plano da jovem. Ela achou muito bonito o amor dos dois e prometeu guardar segredo. Mas ela não conseguiu. A princesa contou a verdade para a mãe da menina, e na noite seguinte, ela arrancou o coração do garoto do estábulo. A menina se tornou a Rainha e jurou caçar a princesa até a morte por destruir sua felicidade. Ela lançou uma maldição que tiraria de todos os seus finais felizes e os prenderia numa terra sem magia. Mas a filha da princesa foi salva. Ela foi enviada para algum lugar e 28 anos depois ela quebraria a maldição.

28 anos depois a filha da princesa realmente apareceu. Por um acaso do destino, a Rainha em sua dor, adotou uma criança que era, na verdade, o filho da Salvadora. E o menino a levou a até a cidade. Após muito tempo de briga e de não acreditar na maldição que congelou todos no tempo e roubou os finais felizes, a Salvadora a quebra e todos os personagens presos se lembram de quem eles são. A Rainha fica enfurecida. Mas a paz que a salvadora pode oferecer e quantas vezes ela salva a Rainha acabam descongelando o coração da mulher. Mas ainda sim, o mal assombra a vida daquelas mulheres. O filho da Rainha e da Salvadora acaba seqüestrado em Neverland e Peter Pan o mantém prisioneiro por ter o coração do verdadeiro crente. Após uma viagem complicada e cheia de significados elas conseguem resgatar o garoto, mas ainda sim Pan escapa e lança outra maldição. Ele tenta dominar a nova terra, mas a Rainha ainda pode mudar o rumo das coisas. Ela oferece a Salvadora e ao filho novas memórias, e promete a eles uma vida sem que se lembrasse de nada, nem mesmo dela. Infelizmente é o melhor a ser feito.

Agora, dizem que há uma nova maldição. Todos estão de volta, não congelados, mas simplesmente sem se lembrar do que houve no ano em que a última maldição durou. Dizem por ai que a Rainha saiu para procurar a Salvadora e seu Filho. Outros dizem que ela foi buscar o verdadeiro amor novamente... Ninguém sabe ao certo..."

Regina respirou fundo e olhou para mim, obviamente esperando pelo fim da história. Quando percebi que não haveria resposta eu me levantei e apoiei o cotovelo no cobertor e a cabeça na mão. "Sobre o que você está falando Regina?" eu pedi e ela respirou fundo antes de se sentar e mexer na bolsa que ela trouxe. "Emma eu estive pensando muito sobre isso e eu acho que deveria dizer a verdade a você" – "Como assim verdade?" eu pedi antes de ela realmente terminar. "Você tem mentido para mim?" eu me sentei e logo eu pude notar que ela tinha um vidro com um liquido azul nas mãos. "Não. Eu apenas não te contei tudo o que sei sobre você. Você saberia dizer se eu estou mentindo. Super poder..." ela bateu no nariz e eu franzi a sobrancelha. Eu não tinha dito isso a ela. "Você provavelmente não acreditaria se eu dissesse que nós somos os personagens desse contos de fadas" ela começou e eu não pude me parar de rir.

 _É sempre assim, você encontra a pessoa perfeita e ela tem algum grande defeito._ E

la continuou falando, mas na verdade a única parte que eu pude entender foi a de beber a coisa azul e me "lembrar de 'tudo". "Você sabe que eu não vou beber nada" eu disse cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Drogas Regina? Sinceramente..." Eu penso em me levantar, mas ela suspira fundo. Irritada. "Eu não uso drogas senhorita Swan, posso te garantir. E se você pode saber se eu estou mentindo, por que não usa essa droga de super poder?" ela disse e mesmo sob a raiva eu podia sentir uma pitada de tristeza na voz dela. Eu não precisava de super poder para saber que ela não estava mentindo. A história era muito maluca, mas e se fosse verdade? E se tudo o que aconteceu na minha vida agora tivesse uma explicação e um motivo? Ela me entregou o vidro e eu olhei bem para o líquido azul.

"Henry está bem ali, ele verá se algo acontecer com você. E estamos no meio do Central Park Emma. O que eu faria com você? Jogar no bueiro ao lado para os crocodilos?" assim que ela disse, eu arregalei os olhos. "Os crocodilos me fariam em pedaços em minutos, nem Henry me salvaria..." – "Você acredita nos malditos crocodilos e não em mim?!" por um segundo eu não sabia se ela estava sendo divertida ou se estava brava.

 _Deus, como essa mulher conseguiu me prender desse jeito?_

"Beba" ela pediu e eu respirei fundo.

Ela não poderia me fazer mal não é?

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_ ** _Olá! Estou feliz com todos os favs e o número de pessoas que estão lendo esta história, sim, eu posso ver todos vocês em meus gráficos;]_**

 ** _Eu vou terminar esta fic no próximo capítulo, eu só quero que seja uma boa, fácil, sem o angustia que eu amo haha_**

 ** _Deixe-me saber se você gostaria de ler uma sequela. Aproveite!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bem vindo à Nova York**

* * *

 **Declaração e Avisos:** Capítulo 1

 _ **N/A**_ **:** _**Ei, você ainda está aqui? Então segure-se e aproveite!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 6**

Era um domingo ensolarado. Regina se mexeu na cama ao meu lado e eu sorri. A diferença da pele dela nos lençóis pretos era linda... Ela se mexeu mais uma vez e eu sabia que ela ia acordar. Assim que eu abaixei o braço e coloquei a cabeça no travesseiro ela abriu os olhos e tentou sorrir pra mim enquanto fazia uma careta. "Você nunca foi uma pessoa da manhã não é?" eu pedi e ela fez uma careta. "Henry acordava cedo sempre. Obrigada pelo genes" ela respondeu e eu a puxei num abraço. Logo ela aninhou no meu pescoço e eu adorava a sensação de ter o corpo dela contra o meu. Tão macia, tão suave, tão linda... "Senhorita Swan, eu posso sentir a magia em você mudando, você sabe disso..." Ela disse contra o meu pescoço e eu não pude deixar de rir. A coisa que me puxava para essa mulher desde o primeiro dia na cafeteria era mágica.

Nós tínhamos mais alguns minutos antes de Henry acordar, e eu sabia que era melhor estarmos vestidas. O garoto podia estar crescido, mas às vezes ele ainda aparecia no nosso quarto em algumas manhãs. E ele gostava mais das panquecas de Regina do que das minhas. Era a mesma receita da memória de Regina que passou para mim, mas ainda sim ele faia questão de dizer que a dela tinha alguma magia a mais. Eu não reclamava, muito pelo contrário, as panquecas dela eram realmente melhores.

Nós descemos para a cozinha e Regina ainda tinha o rosto numa adorável careta de sono quando eu a abracei pelas costas. "Cheira tão bem..." eu disse e ela sorriu. "Devem cheirar amor, são panquecas..." Ela se afastou do fogão e colocou a mão sobre as minhas na cintura dela. "Não... Você..." assim que as palavras saíram da minha boca ela deu um tapa na minha mão. "Comporte-se Senhorita Swan. Nosso filho deve descer as escadas em breve" ela disse, mas eu podia sentir o sorriso dela. "Relaxa, é Nova York. Ele não vai ser traumatizado pela gente, eu tenho certeza!" Eu disse enquanto a virei para mim e roubei um beijo.

"Ah mãe!" Uma voz de um adolescente muito sonolento veio da porta da cozinha e de repente Regina estava longe de mim e me deu um tapa no ombro. Eu sorri e fui em direção a Henry, chacoalhei o cabeço do garoto e baixei até chegar perto da orelha dele. "Você vai trazer um namoradinha pra casa filho... E então eu terei minha vingança..." – "Mãe!" ele gritou e Regina olhou para nós erguendo uma sobrancelha perfeita. "Não adianta chorar para a mamãe, aqui ela não é prefeita querido" Emma apertou a bochecha do menino e Henry quase acertou um tapa no outro ombro...

Ele foi até a mesa da cozinha e olhou para uma Regina tentando segurar o riso. "O que foi?" ele pediu e Regina colocou uma panqueca no prato do garoto.

"Bem-vindo a Nova York Henry"

* * *

 _ **N/A: Então esse é o final! Espero que todos tenham apreciado! Sintam-se livre para comentar**_


End file.
